icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Score: A Hockey Musical
Score: A Hockey Musical is a 2010 Canadian musical film written and directed by Michael McGowan starring Noah Reid, Allie MacDonald, Olivia Newton-John, Marc Jordan and Nelly Furtado. Synopsis Seventeen-year-old Farley Gordon has led a sheltered life, home-schooled and isolated by his parents. His closest friend is Eve, their next door neighbour. When his skill at hockey is realised, Farley is signed to a major hockey league and achieves instant fame and success. But pressure from his coach and teammates and a changing relationship with Eve begin to create intense strain in Farley's life.Score: A Hockey Musical | Synopsis Cast *Noah Reid as Farley Gordon *Allie MacDonald as Eve *Olivia Newton-John as Hope Gordon *Marc Jordan as Edgar Gordon *Nelly Furtado as an ardent hockey fan *Stephen McHattie as Walt Acorn *K. Trevor Wilson as shirtless fan *John Pyper-Ferguson as Coach Donker *John Robinson as Ace *Dru Viergever as Moose *Chris Ratz as Maurice *George Stroumboulopoulos as an arena announcer *Evan Solomon as himself *Brandon Firla as Don Mohan *Gianpaolo Venuta as Marco *Steve Kouleas as himself *Wesley Morgan as a sensitive player *Marc Trottier as Jean Luc, the Braces goalie *Paul O'Sullivan as a doctor *Walter Gretzky as himself *Theo Fleury as himself *John McDermott as himself *Hawksley Workman as Gump *Thomas Mitchell as Darryl Songs The soundtrack to Score: A Hockey Musical contains 21 songs:Score: A Hockey Musical | Music #"O Hockey Canada (O Canada)" by John McDermott and Canadian Children's Opera Company #"Darryl vs. The Kid" #"Best Friends" #"Frozen Toe" #"Hugs" by Olivia Newton-John #"Give it a Shot" #"Buck 55" #"Kraft Dinner" #"Baboons" #"Donker's Dilemma" #"Boyfriends" #"Pacifism Defence" #"Ordinary Boy" #"Boy in the Bubble" #"Dead and Done" #"Toe to Toe" #"Legends" #"Eve's a Goddess" #"Hockey, The Greatest Game in the Land (Movie Version)" #"Time Stand Still" by Nelly Furtado #"Hockey, The Greatest Game in the Land (Radio Edit)" by Hawksley Workman Reception Peter Howell of the Toronto Star gave Score: A Hockey Musical two and-a-half stars out of four saying: "Score isn’t deep and there’s no danger of it becoming a global phenomenon. But it’s as true a crowd-pleaser, one that doesn't require season tickets to the Maple Leafs to appreciate." Stephen Cole of The Globe and Mail gave the film three stars out of four, praising McGowan's direction of its genre saying: "McGowan's (Saint Ralph) wondrous achievement here is making a discarded genre seem like ready-made fun. He does so by creating a playful satire of musicals, while somehow - this is the hard part - capturing the charm that made song and dance movies so popular." Other reviews were less positive. Greig Dymond of CBC said the film is "marred by weak lyrics, even weaker melodies and a number of actors who probably shouldn’t be singing in public." Will Sloan of Exclaim! said the film "fails resoundingly on every level" and "that it was selected to open the Toronto International Film Festival is embarrassing." Release The film premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 9, 2010 as part of its Opening Night Gala. It was released in theatres in Canada on October 22. Home video The DVD was released on January 18, 2011. References Category:Canadian ice hockey films Category:Movies